The Painted Idol
by Siberia Nightly
Summary: Kaz evaluates how he sees Chaor after a mission to retrieve mugic from Gothos Tower leaves him wounded. Is Chaor still his hero? Was he ever one at all? Kaz wants time to think, but with Krekk hunting after him his only thoughts are on survival. Rated T for mention of blood and such. Read and Review please. May continue later on.
1. Chapter 1

Kaz waited patiently. He had no choice, the guards would not let him out of the study much less search about the castle for Chaor. The Lord of the Underworld may have demanded three mugic **(mugics?)** be retrieved immediately, but now that the pieces were back on his side of the board the king would take his time in collecting his prize. In the boy's hands were three mugic bound up in brown paper and string. It seemed like his luck he'd end up delivering the items to him like a messenger with parcels. Lately Chaor had more use for him, but only as an errand boy. It was good work in terms of keeping Kaz on his toes, but that was all it was doing. The more work Kaz did the poorer the scans he received became. At the rate he was going Kaz thought he would be better off scouting scans on his own. He had taken some good scans of Gothos Tower for certain, though avoiding the traps had taken a toll on him. Not to mention Krekk was ready to tear him apart for touching Von Bloot's things while he was away. Kaz almost felt bad for the pathetic creature. Krekk was so hopelessly reliant on Von Bloot that now that he was gone he was slowly falling apart. Kaz couldn't help wondered if he might end up like that.

Kaz looked at the mugic in his hands. The wrapping concealed what it was but Kaz had already looked inside one when the wrapping tore. Just a common healing mugic, Opto found more useful mugic among dusty tunnels in the mugic mine. Why was he risking his neck for something like this? At this point Kaz couldn't remember what he had agreed to. Maybe it was another Chaor scan. The lord liked to give him those. Each time he allowed himself to be scanned it boosted his ego just a little more. Kaz must have had at least ten different scans of him at that point. What good was another one? After all today wasn't anything new. Chaor wouldn't have some great cause to enrage him and make him stronger or braver. Nothing short of battle gear could improve his speed. If anything his wisdom would only go down, as the peace, despite being inevitably temporary, would not do to challenge his mind. In the end Kaz just couldn't think of anything else that would make Chaor matter. In the end Lord Chaor was no different from the mugic in his hand.

They weren't friends. They knew nothing about each other. At times it didn't even seem like Chaor liked him much less thought of Kaz as an ally. He was a pawn. Krekk was a pawn in the end too. He shifted sides trying to suit his needs, then when the chips were down he put everything on Von Bloot. All his time, his loyalty, his entire being devoted to him. When Von Bloot came to power Krekk idolized him and when the god fell he had nothing to fall back on. Now what was he? After the war, after the betrayal, after Von Bloot abandon him to pursue his own salvation. What became of the one eyed gargoyle?… He was a guard dog slowly starving to death as he awaited a master that would never come back. He worshiped the idol painted on the walls and could no longer see anything but the fading image. Thinking back Kaz remember seeing that look in his blood shot eye…There was nothing.

"_Leave that alone! Von Bloot will need that when he returns!"_

Krekk didn't want to see the grave. The corpse itself would not have convinced him. Inside there was nothing left. Von Bloot had taken it all with him. Upon this realization Kaz made another. Slowly a thin trail of blood was creeping down his arm.

His hands shaking Kaz sat the mugic down and slipped his bag off his shoulder. There was a long cut on his arm. When he gotten that? Kaz wondered as he took out some gauze and a roll of bandages from the emergency kit in his bag. He wasn't sure how he had missed it until now. Maybe when he almost fell down that spike pit or spear tips shot out of the wall, or was it one of the other traps in Von Bloot's temple of doom? He could have gotten it when Krekk lunged at him. At the time he had been pretty anxious to get away so he might have not noticed if it happened then. Kaz became worried as he wrapped his cut. This had become wear and tear for him. He was so used to it he had become numb to this pain. The cut would need stitches under any normal circumstances, but not being any pain and knowing it was easily fixed on the return trip Kaz brushed it of. Or at least the best he could.

Finished with the wound Kaz dug through his bag before replacing the items inside. Taking out his scanner Kaz took a moment to look down at the mugic. He looked to them and then the door. Part of him wanted for Chaor to come bursting in that instance and demand his mugic. He wouldn't thank him or show any form of appreciation, Kaz knew that by now and didn't expect it . However, he did want to see the one he referred to as 'his hero' come, as if the scowl on his face and the strength radiating off him could restore his faith. With this desire in mind Kaz vanished, leaving that dream to die before it could come true. This cycle had to break somewhere.

***Break***

H'earring wandered about his kitchen looking for something to eat. He had plenty of average ingredients that he could make something with, but that felt too mundane. Today he was craving something easy yet at the same time he wanted something gooey or slimy. However, good food that was either gooey or slimy took effort and, or raw materials the creature did not have at his disposal. With a sigh H'earring took out a few pans and prepared to cook something when a knock on the door caused his ears to perk up.

"Who could that be?" He wondered as he waltzed into the living room.

Opening the door he found a familiar pair of green cargo pants and thick brown boots standing in front of the door. H'earring smiled as he looked out to see a tall yet skinny figure towering above his door frame.

"Kaz! What brings ya by buddy? I thought you were working for Chaor today." H'earring greeted steeping out.

"I finished." Kaz said as he dug a rectangular box out of his bag. "Here, I brought you lunch."

A smile grew on H'earring's face like a weed. He immediately took the box offered to him and flipped it open. Somehow his smile grew even bigger as he discovered the contents. Dractyl scales, with slime from Lake Poril and even fungus fruit. He was tempted to throw all dignity to the wind shove his face into the box lunch, but as he prepared to devour the meal he paused.

"Wait…What's the catch?"

"No catch, just lunch."

"Oh no." H'earring said sternly shutting the box. "That last time I took this much food from you Ulmar tried to use me as a lab rat. I am not going anywhere just because you feed me this time."

"Okay." Kaz said with a shrug.

"That's what I- wait… You don't want me to help you sneak in somewhere? No dangerous venture into Kybon's forge or Ulmar's lab? No threat of being shredded or blown to bits?"

"Nope. Just lunch." Kaz replied simply.

H'earring was caught completely off guard. Honestly he was a little disappointed. Inside he was torn between being excited that he could take a nap after lunch, but also sad that it was all he would be doing.

"Are you sure? You don't want a scan of something… I heard Kybon was working on something new."

"No, enjoy your lunch. I'll see you later." Kaz said closing up his bag.

"Are you feeling okay?" H'earring asked starting to get worried. His eyes grew seeing the bandages and the smell of blood wafted into his nose. "What happened to your arm?!"

"It's nothing, Krekk scratched me at Gothos Tower before I got out." Kaz guessed.

Kaz took out a gray jacket from his bag and pulled it on to hide the bandages. H'earring wasn't put at ease.

"You sure you're okay? You seem a little upset." H'earring said noticing the sad expression in Kaz's eyes.

"I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" The creature offered. "I've been told I'm a great listener."

Kaz gave a slight chuckle and H'earring lifted his giant ears and dropped them back to the ground.

"No, I just need some time to think. Enjoy your lunch H'earring."

"Alright then, I'm here if you need me."

"Sure," Kaz called over his shoulder as he walked off. "And thanks for being a good friend H'earring!"

H'earring looked down at the box of treats and then at Kaz as his shrinking form quickly began to disappear over the hill. Two forces battled within his mind. With a groan he shut the box and rushed to catch up to Kaz.

The city looked filthy from above, though Kaz thought it was to be expected. This was the Underworld capital after all. There was bound to be a mess here and there in a subterranean city. Yet from above the city looked very different. From so high up the trash can blended in with the rock streets and shanty looking buildings now interlocked into an alternating pattern of green, yellow, brown and black that flowed together as if someone had struck away at a wall and revealed gem stones. The smog that rose up in the distance created a sky of smoke and ash that gave the illusion of a cloudy night sky. Down below torches sat on every corner, hung over doorways, and illuminated windows as they fought back the darkness that surrounded them. It reminded Kaz of an alter of candles he had once seen set upon a grave stone and gave the same feeling of stoic beauty he had not experienced for sometime. It was beautiful to look at, but Kaz could not help but feel as if the view was only distracting him from what was important.

"So what cha thinking' about?"

Kaz jump as whipped around to see H'earring sitting on a ledge just a little about his head. In his lap he had brought the lunch Kaz had made for him. Clearly he was not planning to go hungry.

"I thought I told you to stay home."

"Kaz you know I only listen well when I'm on the job." H'earring joked. "Now come on, what's wrong?"

Kaz leaned on his arm and sighed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do this. The only one Kaz had ever confided in was Tom. Could he trust H'earring that way? Underworlders weren't supposed to feel or show emotion. What good would one be for such a personal issue? Kaz supposed Underworlders rarely fell under the strict stereotype of what they were supposed to be like. They were supposed to be fearless too, but H'earring was a prime example of the flaw in logic. The bunny-like creature, if not for his love of slimes, tars and rotten foods, could easily be mistaken for an Overworlder. There was also an unmistakable look of true concern in his giant blue eyes.

"I've been thinking lately."

"Yeah, I've got that." H'earring chuckled taking a bite of fungus fruit.

"I think I need to get out of the Underworld for awhile."

H'earring nearly choked on his meal.

"H-how long is awhile?"

Kaz shrugged.

"Hard to say. A day, a week, maybe even a month if I find something worth while."

"Ew… Chaor's not going to be happy about that. He's really taken a shine to having you around."

Kaz folded his hands.

"That's just it H'earring. I'm here all the time and for what? I'd be more than willing to help Chaor, if we were friends…But there's a give and take relationship there, and the few times I have needed him Chaor's let me down. I used to think the world of him, but now…I don't know." Kaz admitted. "I like being able to see you H'earring and I like being able to talk to you. Chaor told me friends are expendable, but they really aren't."

"But I thought Chaor was your hero?"

"He was…He'll always be."

Kaz took off his glasses for a moment and looked to H'earring. He couldn't see more than a greenish-red blob with a few of his feature showing through the fog.

"Without my glasses I can't see more than a two steps in front of me. I can see your colors, your size, a vague shape. My eyes are so sensitive that I can't even see that in daylight. But if you let me get close and I put on my glasses…" Kaz cleaned the lenses and returned them to his face. "I can see who you are, and there's so much to look at."

"Sorry if to tell you this Kaz, but Underworlders aren't that great to look at." H'earring said missing the point.

"Yeah…but I could handle that if there was just something underneath. Chaor's become more of an image now. He's no better than any other code. If that's all he can be then I've out grown him."

"Chaor's not a toy Kaz. You really shouldn't talk about him like that." H'earring said nervously. "That's a good way to get burned."

"Let him hear." Kaz said finally. "His pride can take it. And if I'm his idea of a friend I guess he can stand to lose me."

Kaz stood up and looked out over the city. It would do him good to leave it behind for awhile.

"Kaz, Chaor has two types of friends and I don't quite think you understand which category you've fallen into."

"Enlighten me then, because as it stands I don't want to end up like- Krekk!"

"He is pretty sad isn't he?" H'earring said munching on a Dractyl scale.

Before H'earring could react Kaz shoved him back. His boxed lunch was sent splattering on the roof of the tower, the box itself falling on top of Kaz's scanner. As he looked up to yell at Kaz the boy was thrown back by a orange blur. The fiery haired chaotic player was thrown over the edge of the tower. The gargoyle cackled as he flew back up above roof level. H'earring threw himself to the edge ignoring the messy box and looked down. Kaz held on the spiral ledge that wound its way around the building with one hand and his side with the other. Despite the pain Kaz released his side to pull himself up. A crimson stain seeped through his jacket sleeve as he used all his strength to pulled himself up. H'earring cried out as Kaz's foot slipped and he dangled over the side of the building once more.

"Kaz!"

Krekk turned his attention down. He snarled seeing the human had yet to hit the ground. A shame, that would have been much easier.

"Little thief, no one steals from Von Bloot! Pebble storm!"

Kaz clung tightly to the side of the building as rocks pounded against him. He curled his head down but that did little against the assault.

"Power pulse!"

Krekk turned his head only to be knock out of the sky by a green ball of energy. H'earring quickly ducked inside and ran down the stairs. That would buy Kaz a few moments but not much. Compared to a creature like Krekk the attack was no more than an offensive slap. Outside Kaz managed to pull himself up on the ledge and ran down as fast as he could still trying to keep his balance. Krekk recovered from the attack and shot back up trying to spy where is pray had disappeared to. Though he did not immediately see him he did see a little green rabbit coming out at the bottom of the tower.

"Thunder shout!"

H'earring covered his ears as the initial shock of Krekk's cry hurt his ears. At the last second he was jerked out of the way and a crater was left where he stood. Kaz raced as fast as he could, carrying H'earring so his short legs did not slow them down. Turning into an alley Kaz breathed heavily as he found a moment to rest. He put H'earring down on top of a trash can.

"I'll lead him away. You just run as fast as you can." Kaz said quickly.

"But what about you?"

"I have a scanner, you don't, now go H'earring. Find something to eat, take a nap, I don't care what you do as long as you do it far away from here."

"Alright, go to the forge. It isn't that far and once the guards see Krekk they'll fire upon him."

"No, if I go that way I have to pass through the market district."

"But it's close!"

"He's off his rocker H'earring! People will get hurt!" Kaz argued. "I'll lead him back towards Gothos Tower. Once he's home he won't leave until he's sure I'm gone and by then he'll have calm down and forgotten about you."

"But-"

"Come out, come out!" Krekk called from only a few buildings away. "I know your hiding down here."

"Go H'earring!" Kaz yelled running off the other way.

H'earring looked as Kaz as he disappeared around the corner. Terrified he ran the other way. Halfway home he was shocked by a sudden realization; Kaz's scanner was still at the top of the tower.

***Break***

His heart pounded with the force of an earthquake as Kaz ran through the allies of the Underworld City. Krekk wasn't far behind, flying low as he tried to keep his eye trained on the little rat who had stolen from his master's castle. A great rage burned within the creature. He had hated Kaz for a long time. Ever since he had first crossed paths with Von Bloot in fact. The boy was Chaor's little ally, a servant that obeyed his every command. The hatred he had towards the ruler was amplified as he saw this weak little child running through the hall of Gothos Tower. He was a stain upon his memory of Von Bloot, a weakling that was always there to somehow steal victory for Chaor. The war robbed him of his ability to perform fire attacks, Von Bloot said he had no need of it and instead trained himself in earth disciplines, but he could still bury the boy beneath rocks he had crawled out from under.

"Wind slash!"

Krekk swung his wings forward and sent a wave of wind shooting throw the street. The blade of air scratched the walls and barreled through trashcans. Kaz dove into a side passage to avoid the attack at the last moment. Pushing himself up off the ground his gripped his side in pain. Krekk had definitely bruised some ribs when he tackled him and if it was worse Kaz didn't have time to deal with it. Staggering to his feet Kaz made a horrifying discovery; He just made a wrong turn into a dead end.

Without time to think Kaz was seized by his jacket and pulled up into the air. Krekk laughed as the boy struggled.

"Don't worry I'll put you down… Straight into the lava pond!"

Kaz continued to struggle as Krekk only beat his wings flying higher. Seeing only one solution Kaz groaned; this was going to hurt. Slipping one arm out of his jacket Kaz braced himself for a fall. Seeing the boy try to escape Krekk clawed at him in an attempt to grabbed the boy's shoulder. Feeling the creature's talons slice his shoulder Kaz felt a sudden burst of adrenaline and flipped the jacket over Krekk eye before dropping down. Battling with the blood stained garment Krekk could not navigate. Before getting free Krekk smashed into the side of a building fell down to the rocky street below.

On the other end Kaz was not doing much better. He angled himself smashing into two roofs of different sized building before landing in a giant pile of trash cans. He groaned as the blood seeping down his arms and forehead spurred him back into consciousness. What was bruised before definitely felt broken now. Kaz whimpered as he pushed off a now dented trash cans and tried to stand. It was amazing that Kaz's glasses hadn't broken and a miracle that they sat within arms reach as he pulled himself out of the garbage. That seemed to be the only luck he had. In agony Kaz leaned on the brick wall and looked up as he sat his glasses on the bridge of his nose. The tower was at least a mile away now, but what was really going to kill him was trying to climb the stairs. With another whimper of pain Kaz pulled himself along the wall. A sudden shout caused him to turn.

"Viper lash!"

Kaz screamed out in pain as snake fangs dug deeply into his arms. The serpents entangled the boy as he fell to his knees. Their fangs leeched the last bit of Kaz's strength as he crumbled to the ground. Krekk drug himself through the alley. Unlike the human who was now laying on the ground before him he was still going, though not strong. At most hitting the building had bruised him heavily, but H'earring's attack was long since forgotten. He was a bit fatigued as well, but soon he would be back in Gothos Tower resting peacefully. That was, as soon as he finished off the little nuisance.

"No wonder Von Bloot hated you so much." Krekk snarled. "You're a bigger pain in the neck than Chaor himself."

Kaz twitched and tried to push himself up only to be stomped back into the ground. Krekk kicked him in the ribs knocking the boy on to his back before slamming his foot back down on to his chest. Kaz let out a choked cry of pain as Krekk slowly put more and more weight on his foot. Too weak to even fight back Kaz lay there as his vision faded in an out. His head falling to the side darkness flood his vision. A loud voice roared over the sound of his ribs cracking.

"Lavalanche!"

Kaz felt a wave of heat pass by him as the weight was suddenly lifted off his chest. Everything was numb for a moment. A scaly thumb and finger wrapped around his chin as tilted his head back. Kaz summoned enough force to open his eyes a crack, but all he could see were blue dots within a cloudy sea of red and black. The dark slowly swallowed the light and with it the blurred view. Kaz felt himself fading with his sight.

"C-Chaor…?" He said weakly.

"Good, you're alive." A familiar voice rumbled as the dark over came him. "We need to have a chat."

***Break***

_I could try, but if he's not intelligent enough Flash Mend won't have an effect._

_Do it. Kaz is smarter than he seems…Surprisingly._

Kaz heard voices speaking, but he couldn't make out who they were. They sounded familiar, however Kaz couldn't tell who was who. Everything felt like it was ringing out over a distance.

_Flash mend…_

Kaz felt a warm sensation roll over him. It filled every crack in his bone and messaged his muscles bringing them back to life, if only temporarily. Kaz groaned as a fragment strength returned, and a warm touch summoned him back into the world of the living. The blue blur waved a hand in front of his face.

"Welcome back Kazdan. Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?"

"N-no," Kaz said in a raspy voice. "I can't see without my glasses."

"My apologies."

Kaz's vision was suddenly clear as his glasses were laid on his face. There was a smudge on the pink glass where Agitos' thumb had but it was still an improvement. He smiled weakly seeing the familiar face.

"Agitos?"

Kaz sat up in the bed and held his head. Feeling the aching in his ribs he groaned and the lizard man leaned him back on a pile of pillows. Kaz looked down at himself and found his chest covered by bandages as well as his arms and he was fairly certain his head was wrapped too.

"Easy, my flash mend only restores part of your energy. If you move too much you'll break the stitches in your shoulder."

"Which one? Everything's kind of numb and painful at the same time."

"Both." Takinom said approaching the bed. "Dropping from the height you did you are lucky to be alive. Though not for long."

"Takinom?" Now Kaz was lost, or more so than he already was. "Where am I?"

"A guest room in Chaor's castle." Agitos explained. "When you passed out Chaor wanted to revive you with mugic."

"I convinced him to let you rest." Takinom said coldly. "Be grateful, he was angrier than usual. If you were well he'd be beating you to a pulp right now."

"As long as he didn't waste too much on me." Kaz said rationally. "I'll be fine once I get my scanner."

"Chaor has it." Takinom returned.

Why was Kaz not surprised? He sighed feeling a wave of sarcasm coming on with another wave of pain.

"Of course he does." Kaz coughed adjusting himself into a more comfortable potion.

"He wants to speak with you." Agitos added.

"Of course he does."

"Try and cut down on the sass. Just because you're injured doesn't mean he won't roast you alive." Takinom suggested.

"So which bone does he want to pick then? Femur, tibia or something in the spinal column." Kaz joked trying to uplift his spirit before doom descended. "I'm pretty sure most of those aren't broken."

"Let's start with the ones that are. Like your ribs, and then we'll move on to the crack in your skull." A low voice growled.

They all turned to see Chaor leaning in the doorway. He thumbed out at the hall, a polite suggestion for them to leave and one they took immediately. Agitos shut the door behind them. No doubt this conversation was about to get loud and he didn't want it spilling out into the halls anymore than it had to.

"You have some nerve. Leaving the mugic on my desk like some sort of courier." Chaor snarled. " And in torn, and blood soaked packaging."

"Sorry, Krekk didn't exactly appreciate me taking them."

"Then you had the gall to run out and tell H'earring that Krekk attacked you!"

Kaz flinched as Chaor switched from talking to shouting. Kaz knew Chaor well enough that he didn't have a level between the two so he wasn't sure why but he was slightly afraid. Maybe it was because Chaor's hands were smoking, threatening to catch fire. His shaking didn't stop the rant.

"If an Underwolder attacks you, I am the first creature you come to! Is that understood!"

Kaz had one of the worst dispositions in the world. When he was uncomfortable he gained two things; a great amount of wit and a stiff backbone. Chaor appreciated neither of these things. All fear drained only to return after his thoughtless words passed his lips.

"Last time I talked to you, I was tossed into the coliseum with Hammerdoom." Kaz scoffed.

"That was challenge! This was assault and I'm the only one allowed to assault my subordinates!"

"Glad I mean so much."

Chaor growled, his hand catching fire. Kaz didn't seem to understand quitting while he was ahead.

"Why do you care? You got what you wanted. Besides, you are the one who said friends are expendable."

"You're not a friend. You're mine." Chaor hissed bring the fire close to Kaz's face.

Kaz stared into the fire with intrigue. For a moment he seemed as if he were caught in a trance. Chaor extinguished the flame when it seemed he had lost Kaz's attention.

"I am not allow friends Kazzy. I lost that security when I overthrew my father." The lord snapped. "But there are those I call so for appearances and those I keep close to me."

_Chaor has two types of friends and I don't quite think you understand which category you've fallen into._ Kaz remembered.

"If Krekk attacks you again you come find me." Chaor growled.

"Sure… I'm sorry." Kaz said confused.

"You're lucky H'earring came and got me after you lied to him or Krekk would have tossed your corpse in the lava pond."

"Very sorry."

Chaor narrowed his eyes.

"Do you remember how to say anything else? Or did you lose the ability when you fell?" Chaor rumbled with the ferocity of a storm. "Which reminds me, ARE YOU INSANE?! Krekk grabs you and instead of hanging on you try to break your neck!"

"No, I'm s-"

"If you apologies again I will give you to Ulmar for experimentation!"

Kaz clamped his mouth shut and sat there as Chaor continued. He couldn't help but think it was strange. If he wasn't fairly sure it was just a concussion talking, but he could have sworn it sounded like Chaor cared.

"Don't ever do that again." Chaor finished.

"Yes sir." Kaz replied meekly. "But Chaor…"

"What?" Chaor said glaring down his nose.

"What happened to Krekk?"

The question came out in a childish manner, weak with a slight cough as Kaz's rasp voice finally started to take it's toll on him. Chaor gave a gentle tap on the back and then picked up the glass of cloudy liquid from the side table.

"Drink this, it will help you feel better."

Kaz did as he was told despite the concoction burning his throat. He looked to Chaor for an answer to his question.

"He flew off to nurse his wounds. Stay away from Gothos Tower. If I need anything else from there I'll seen another scout." Chaor said with a sigh.

"Okay…Can I have my scanner? I really should get back."

Chaor folded his arms firmly.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I mean, this is your punishment." The Lord of the Underworld said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Chaotic players are so quick to vanish and heal themselves. It makes you careless. A few weeks recovering will build character. Learn how to value yourself Kazzy, because next time I'll just bury you. Dead or alive."

"You would waste time, space, and medical supplies while I heal? Just to prove a point?" Kaz said half curious, half disappointed.

Chaor poked Kaz in the ribs causing him to curl in on himself in pain. He laugh as if just heard a joke.

"I won't waste much."

He stabbed another bruised rib. Chaor seemed to know the exact places to cause the most pain possible. He then added with a smile.

"Just enough to keep alive."

"You're twisted you know that." Kaz said, regrettably, through grunts of pain.

"No Kaz, I'm king," Chaor punctuated his thought with a soft slap on the back causing Kaz to double over as a wave of pain rushed through his aching bones. "And don't you ever forget it."

Kaz wasn't sure what it was; pain, maybe respect. Whatever it was, Kaz saw Chaor differently. It could have also been the concussion talking, but he swore he saw Chaor walk a bit straighter. He stood taller than before, letting any trace of lamp light become lost upon his rough features. It was as if he were a gargoyle, chiseled from the strongest stone, from the darkest cavern. He was strength incarnate. The symbol of power, of darkness itself. If there was a gentle side to him it was coated in electrified, barbed, wire. If his ego was large it was not without good reason. He was not a guardian or a noble hero, yet he inspired and demanded the greatest strength of those around him. It made him a leader. It made him... Lord Chaor, Ruler of all the Underworld. He didn't needed to be worshiped, but respect would be given to him.

It was only as Chaor turned to leave did Kaz realize how familiar this image was to him. This was not a creature, this was his hero. With great difficultly Kaz forced himself to sit back up.

"Lie down. You'll heal faster that way." Chaor commanded.

Kaz bowed his head, placing a hand over his bandaged chest. Strained he forced himself to speak the words that had first been spoken in fear upon the end of his first encounter with the king of pitch and fire.

"Yes Sir... Lord Chaor."

Chaor felt a smile come over his face. Shutting the door his way out he left Kaz to rest in solitude. As he stood alone in the hall he let out a small huff before moving on.

"Who's the image now?"


	2. Chapter 2

For all of those who followed this I posted a new one-shot called War Song based off of this story. I hope you'll like it as much as you liked this one.


End file.
